the_nikkdisneylover8390_parodyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Polar Express (with Elephants)
Sven (NIkkidisneylover8390 Stule) is Wade Agnew's only movie spoof and Non-nikkdisneylover8390's only Christmas movie spoof of The Polar Express. It appeared November 8 to December 24, 2014. ''Cast: *Hero Boy - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *The Conductor - Skipper (Madagascar) *Hero Girl - Granny (Ice Age) *Billy - Oliver (Oliver and Comapny) *The Polar Express - Sven (Frozen) *Pastry Chefs - Mike and Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Hobo - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Smokey & Steamer - Boog and Elliot (Open Season) *The Elves - Oakey Oaks Townsfolks (Chicken Little) *The Head Elf - Zazu (The Lion King) *The Singing Elf - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Santa Clause - Buck Cluck (Chicken Little) *Sarah - Peaches (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Hero Boy's Father - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Hero Boy's Mother - Mrs Brisby (The Secret of NIHM) *Children - Various Elephant Kids *Waiters - Various Singers (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Santa Claus is Comin' to Town and Rio) *Steven (Who Repeated "I Didn't Do It") - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) *Ebenezer Scrooge Puppet - DoodleBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Kermit The Frog as itself Chapters: #The Polar Express (with Elephants) Part 1 - Fievel's Christmas Eve in the Ice Age/All Aboard/This is The Polar Express! #The Polar Express (with Elephants) Part 2 - Dave Chooses Another Passenger (Oliver)/"Hot Chocolate" #The Polar Express (with Elephants) Part 3 - Fievel Looses Mrs. Jumbo's Ticket #The Polar Express (with Elephants) Part 4 - Fievel Meets Mufasa #The Polar Express (with Elephants) Part 5 - Boog and Elliot Put Mrs. Jumbo in Charge/Caribou' Crossing #The Polar Express (with Elephants) Part 6 - Hitting the Ice Pool #The Polar Express (with Elephants) Part 7 - "When Christmas Comes to Town" #The Polar Express (with Elephants) Part 8 - Northern Lights/There is the North Pole/"The Polar Express" #The Polar Express (with Elephants) Part 9 - Christmas Just Doesn't Work Out for Oliver/Lumpy, Mrs. Jumbo and Roo Split/"Winter Wonderland" #The Polar Express (with Elephants) Part 10 - Finding the Sleigh Bell/"Silver Bells" #The Polar Express (with Elephants) Part 11 - Ranjan Gets a Break/"Deck the Halls"/"It's Beginning to Look Like Christmas"/"Frosty The Snowman" #The Polar Express (with Elephants) Part 12 - Oliver's Present/The Big Slide/"White Christmas" #The Polar Express (with Elephants) Part 13 - Oakey Oaks Action #The Polar Express (with Elephants) Part 14 - Readying for Buck Cluck/Lumpy Believes/The First Gift of Christmas #The Polar Express (with Elephants) Part 15 - Dash Away All!/"Rockin' on Top of the World" #The Polar Express (with Elephants) Part 16 - Dave punches Sven, Oliver, Mrs. Jumbo and Lumpy's Tickets #The Polar Express (with Elephants) Part 17 - Oliver Loses the Bell/Dropping off Oliver #The Polar Express (with Elephants) Part 18 - Dropping off Lumpy/What Matters/Merry Christmas!/For Whom the Bell Rings/"Believe"/Reprises of "The Polar Express", "When Christmas Comes to Town" and "Hot Chocolate"/"Spirit of the Season" #The Polar Express (with Elephants) Part 20 - End Credits/"Carol of the Bells" by Kenny Rogers Movie Used: *The Polar Express (2004) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *An American Tail (1986) *Frozen (2013) *Madagascar (2005) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Monsters University (2013) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Open Season (2007) *Chicken Little (2007) *Inside Out (2015) *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) *Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (1970) *Frosty the Snowman (1969) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) * Toy Story 3 (2010) *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) *The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Finding Nemo (2003) *The Incredibles (2004) *Up (2009) *WALL-E (2008) *A Christmas Carol (2009) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Lilo and Stitch (2002) *Stitch! The Movie (2003) *Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003) *Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) *Leroy and Stitch (2006) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Tangled (2010) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Ratatouille (2007) *The Muppets (1976-2013) *Oliver and Company (1988) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Sercet of NIHM (1982) Songs Used: *Hot Chocolate - Conductor and Chefs *When Christmas Comes to Town - Billy and Hero Girl *The Polar Express - Children *Winter Wonderland - The Andrews Sisters *Silver Bells - Kate Smith *Here Comes Santa Claus (Right Down Santa Claus Lane) - Bing Crosby and The Andrews Sisters *Deck the Halls - Mario Lanza *It's Beginning to Look Like Christmas - Perry Como *Frosty The Snowman - Red Foley *White Christmas - Bing Crosby *Spirit of the Season - Santa's Elves *Santa Claus is Comin' to Town - Frank Sinatra *Rockin' on Top of the World - Singing elf *Believe - Josh Groban *The Polar Express (Reprise) - Conductor and Children *When Christmas Comes to Town (Reprise) - Billy and Hero Girl *Hot Chocolate (Reprise) - Conductor and Chefs *Spirit of the Season (Reprise) - Santa and his Elves *Carol of the Bells - Kenny Rogers﻿ Trivia: *Based on the book by Chris Van Allsburg' *This is the fourth Christmas spoof on the computer. The first three beings nikkdisneylover8390's Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse, Taran Claus is Comin' to Town and Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman).'' *''This is Wade Agnew's only Christmas spoof on his own.'' *''Merry Christmas And Happy New Year!'' Corpartion logos: * Universal * DreamWorks SKG * ImageMovers * PlayTone